An electronic address book includes a list of data entries that store telephone numbers, email addresses, physical addresses, etc. for a user's contacts. An electronic profile is a collection of a user's information that may be broader than the data entries provided in an address book. For example, besides the information contained in an address book, a profile may also include preference information (e.g., a user's favorite music or movies), financial information (e.g., bank and/or credit account information), a birth date, passport information, etc. In general, a profile is private to one person and includes the information that the person wants store, while an address book is public and includes information that can be shared with others (e.g., friends, family, etc.). Some products allow a user to synchronize and backup an address book (e.g., associated with a user device) with a server. Furthermore, some products allow a user to create profiles and to link profiles between friends and family.